


if incest is wrong i don't wanna be right

by Anonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Halsey
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Twincest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael leans into Ashley's touch, completely submissive to his twin.</p><p>"Oh, okay, what do you want to try Ash?"</p><p>Another knowing smirk graces Ashley's face.</p><p>"Have you ever heard of pegging?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if incest is wrong i don't wanna be right

**Author's Note:**

> SPOLIER: THIS IS A CRACK FIC!

"Hey, Michael," Ashley whispers, not sure if her brother was awake. She was laid next to him in his bed, which was pretty much her bed, since she slept in it so often. She didn't know if it was a twin thing, wanting to sleep by her brother all the time. But, they didn't think much of it and slept together most of the time.

That night, their parents were out of town, leaving them all by themselves. 

You'd think that they'd throw a party or something crazy, but Ashley only had one thing on her mind.

Ashley's train of thought was interrupted by the tired voice of her twin.

"Whaddya want Ash, I'm tired."  
Michael's voice was rough from sleep, the way Ashley liked it best. 

"Well," she smirks as she puts her hand his bare shoulder, trails it all the way down to his lower back, "I was thinking we could try something new, since mom and dad aren't here." she gave Michael's ass a sharp squeeze, making him gasp. 

"We can be as loud as we want."

Michael leans into Ashley's touch, completely submissive to his twin.

"Oh, okay, what do you want to try Ash?"

Another knowing smirk graces Ashley's face.

"Have you ever heard of pegging?"

Ashley slides her hand into the front of her brother's boxers, wrapping a slender hand around his soft cock. 

"Oh my god," Michael groans as his sister begins to slowly pump him, giving him some friction but not enough. "Yes, I have—fuck." 

"Would you like to try it, my dearest brother?"

Ashley brushes her thumb over the head of Michael's cock, making her brother whine and squirm under her touch. 

"I bought a strap-on and lube online already,"

"Okay, okay, go get them then."

Ashley takes her hand out of Michael's boxers and flings his duvet off of herself, and going to her own room.

It takes Ashley less than three minutes to get her strap on dildo and water based lube. 

Ashley hears a groan from behind Michael's door, and opens it find her brother on top of the duvet, completely naked, legs spread, three fingers knuckle deep in his ass.

Ashley feels her pussy throb at the sight of her own twin brother fingering himself, so wrong but so right at the same time.

 

Michael lets out a moan when his eyes met Ashley's, but just continues to finger himself, almost teasing her.

She stalks over to the bed, replacing the hand Michael had on his cock with her's, and slammed her lips onto his. 

They made out messily for a few minutes, until Ashley could feel pre-come leaking out of the head of Michael's cock.

"Come on Michael, get on your hands and knees, it's easier that way." She coaxes him to take his fingers out of his ass and get into the position, knowing he would happily finger himself until he got off. 

He just huffs and gets on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air.

Ashley smiles at the sight of her twin's ass, all ready for her to fuck it.

Quickly, Ashley takes off her pajamas, and puts on the strap-on. She had tried it on a few times before, just to make sure it fit. 

She pops open the bottle of clear lube, and lubes up the thick dildo. 

After she gets the pink dildo dripping in lube, she moves closer to her brother, who was patiently waiting for her. 

Ashley spreads Michael's ass cheeks, displaying his clenching pink hole.

 

"You ready Mikey?" 

Michael nods a little, "Yes."

 

Gripping onto the base of the dildo, Ashley slowly begins to push into Michael, only stopping when her hips are pressed up against Michael's ass.

Michael lets out a loud groan, and Ashley wishes she could feel her brother clench around her. 

"Fuck, Ash you can move," Michael lets out a small whimper at the feeling of being so full.

With a tight grip on Michael's hips, Ashley begins to thrust in and out of her twin brother. Within minutes Michael is a moaning mess, any word that comes out of his mouth is incoherent.

One particular thrust sends Michael's face into his pillow, his hands fisting his bedsheets.

"A-ash I think I'm g-gonna come," Michael could barely get the words out, too blissed out to care how desperate he sounded. 

Ashley was incredibly turned on at the sight of her brother moaning and writhing beneath her, she didn't want it to end.

But, she just wraps her hand around her brother's cock, helping him reach his orgasm.

"Fuck Michael, I bet you feel so good, wish I could feel you." Ashley's voice was high and whiny, which made Michael shudder in pleasure.

"Ash I'm gonna—" 

Michael lets out a loud moan as he comes in thick spurts onto his sheets.

Ashley thrusts deeply into Michael two more times into Michael and pulls out while she strokes him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Ashley cleans Michael and his sheets with a wet warm cloth, deciding to wait to change the sheets tomorrow.

Right before Michael falls asleep, exhausted, he whispers "We should try that again sometime."


End file.
